Do You Believe Me Now?
by Sweet-4-Stabler
Summary: SongFic...Based on song by Jimmy Wayne...Told from Dean Porter's Perspective, not POV...E/O


**A/N: So I know that I haven't posted anything in a while, but I thought this would be a good story to give yall. I am typing it while riding home from a softball tournament. No internet in a car, so that means yall get a story. Enjoy!!**

**PS- Flashbacks in italics and lyrics in bold…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…if I did Eli would be Elliot's son with Toby, is one true love… ::smirk::…oh and the song is "Do You Believe Me Now?" by Jimmy Wayne**

Do You Believe Me Now?

FBI Special Agent Dean Porter hated being right…

Christmas Eve was upon him and FBI Special Agent Dean Porter was sitting in his living room staring at the ring he had intended on giving to girlfriend, _ex-girlfriend_, he reminded himself. He had been dating Detective Olivia Benson of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. They had broken up in October, but he still couldn't let that fact sink in. He thought back to the day that had started to change it all:

_**Flashback**_

_It was a cold day in September and Dean was sitting at a bar with his girlfriend, Olivia Benson. He was out with her and the rest of the Special Victims Unit to celebrate the closing of a case that had been messing with the detectives for over two months._

_Dean sat back and watched the interaction between Olivia and the other detectives. He saw the fatherly looks Cragen was giving her, the protective brotherly looks she was getting from Munch and Fin, but most importantly he saw the looks of love and want that Elliot Stabler was sending in his partner's direction. It was after one when the two decided to leave, but Dean couldn't get Olivia out of the bar without Elliot making a big show out of needing a hug goodbye._

_On the way home, he expressed his worries to Olivia. "Hey Liv."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I don't really like the way that Stabler looks at you."_

_She laughed, "What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, the way that he seems to undress you with his eyes, or the way he looks at you like he wants to know what it would be like to kiss you."_

_At this point Olivia couldn't stop laughing, "You can't be serious! Me and Elliot are just friends, partners. He doesn't think of me like that. You are imagining things!" She finished her sentence just as he pulled up to her apartment. She leaned over and gave him a kiss and opened her door, "Good Night. I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_Good Night Baby," he replied. He watched her go into the building. As he drove off he couldn't help but think that if given the opportunity, Elliot Stabler would swoop in and take her away from him._

_**End Flashback**_

**Do you remember  
The day I turned to you and said I didn't like the way he was looking at you  
Yeah  
How he made you laugh  
You just couldn't get what I was saying  
It was my imagination**

(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missin' you way across town  
So do you believe me now  


As he sat turning the ring over in his fingers he couldn't help but think of the day that changed everything. He had gotten a phone call from John Munch telling him that Olivia and Elliot had been in a hostage situation and that Olivia was taking it pretty hard. He planned to go to the station to pick her up, take her out to dinner and just let her get away from work for a while. When he pulled up he saw something that was probably innocent, but he couldn't keep his big mouth shut. He couldn't believe he was stupid enough to let her go.

_**Flashback**_

_Dean pulled up to the station and was preparing to get out to pick up Olivia. He was just opening his door when he saw he come out of the front doors of the precinct. Following closely behind was Elliot. Elliot stopped her before he go to far and pulled her to his chest._

_The two stood in front of the precinct in that position for about ten minutes when he saw Olivia nod. She pulled away from Elliot a little and smiled up at him. Elliot smiled out and leaned down and kissed her cheek. The two separated and Olivia turned toward where he was parked. Elliot called out one more time, causing her to turn. Elliot grabbed her up in another hug, said something in her ear and let her go. Before Olivia could respond Elliot walked away._

_As she started to walk toward her car Dean spoke up, "Liv!"_

_She jerked her head in his direction and gave him a small smile, one that wasn't like the one she gave to Stabler, he observed. She made her way to him, gave him a small hug and got into the front seat of his car._

"_What are you doing here?" Olivia asked once Dean was in the car._

"_I heard about your day and thought I would take you out and help you forget for a while," he said, suspicion edging his words._

"_That's nice of you, but I think I just want to go home."_

"_Is Stabler meeting you there?"_

"_What? Where did that come from?"_

"_I saw you and him just a minute ago. He kissed you! Are you two seeing each other behind my back? Was he telling you that he wou-" the rest of his accusation was cut off by a stinging in his cheek. He looked over to her and saw the anger in her eyes. He sighed, "I'm sor-" This time he was cut off by her speaking._

"_I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you would think that he and I were seeing each other. I told you that we are just friends!"_

_Since that hadn't left the parking lot yet, she got out of the car and started toward hers. She was almost to it when he called to her, "Liv, please come back. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_Well, its too late for that. Come by tomorrow and get your stuff. Bring mine with you. If you can't trust me, then we are over." With that she slammed her door and drove away from him._

_**End Flashback**_

**I'm kicking myself  
For being the one foolish enough giving him the chance to step in my shoes  
Ohhh  
He was bidin' his time  
When he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
He was there between us**

(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missin' you way across town  
So do you believe me now  


It was almost Thanksgiving when he heard, from a conversation he overheard Special Agent Dana Lewis having, that Olivia and Elliot had gotten together. She mentioned that she had seen the two together at a rather romantic restaurant when she was out with her boyfriend, and they had looked cozy together. She had approached them and they admitted to her that they were dating and invited her to Thanksgiving dinner.

He was still beating himself up for letting her go, but now knew that his initial instincts were right. Olivia may have laughed at him then, but now she is wrapped in Elliot's arms at night and not even thinking about him.

FBI Special Agent Dean Porter hated being right.

**Oh yeah I bet now you see the light  
Oh yeah what's the use in being right  
We're not the lonely one tonight**

(Chorus)  
So do you believe me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
And I knew what I was talking bout  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
So do you believe me now  
Yeah  
So do you believe me now  
Yeah  
Every time the sun goes down  
He's the one that's holding you baby  
Yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
So do you believe me now


End file.
